


Two-Point Conversion

by Tieleen



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A gigantic thank you to Kael for all her help -- with this story, as well as the others, as well as all instances where I do my famous 'speedily circling beheaded poultry' impression.</p></blockquote>





	Two-Point Conversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



 

"Isaac," Dana says, more in sadness than in anger, "I expect this kind of narrow-mindedness from a lot of people around here, but I didn't think I'd see it from you."

"No," Isaac says, not disconcerted in the least. "What you thought was that I wouldn't care enough about this to give my opinion one way or the other, which would be true most days. But the simple fact is, anyone other than Bayer would know that play was going to fail before it was ever called. So I care enough about this to state my considered opinion, which is: that man is a fool."

"Okay, I'm not saying he doesn't have a spotty record," Dana says. "He puts too much on the players without making sure they're up to it, no argument. But other than that he's brilliant."

"Yes," Isaac agrees. "Other than calling plays that don't work the way they're supposed to he's a genius. It's too bad he picked a career as a football coach."

Dana makes a face. "I mean the potential is always there. He's got something extra on most of those guys, you know, a vision."

Isaac's nod signals his agreement with and dismissal of this fact, simultaneously, succinctly, and entirely comprehensively. 

"And this time he was right about his guys, too."

"Yes he was," Isaac says. "Too bad his vision doesn't go far enough to look up who exactly he's playing against."

"I don't think it's that cut-and-dry," she says. "Lawson's guys were down on their defense the entire game, and they've never been the best for dealing with anything that goes outside the box. Blatner's the main reason they managed to get tied at all."

"All good points," Issac says. "But when you're playing against a team whose go-to strategy is sacking the quarterback, you don't put everything you have on the quarterback. Not in these conditions. He had every opportunity --"

"It wasn't --"

"You and I both know," he says, "that in Bayer's shoes, you never would have made that call."

"No," Dana agrees. "But I like to play it a little safer than that. It's nice to think this is possible, you know? That you can make the jump, put everything you have on the table, use every least bit of courage and creativity and instinct you have on your side, and then win by one point instead of lose by one. He deserved to win this time."

Isaac smiles at her. "Put like that," he says, "I still think he should have done his damn research."

"That might have helped," she concedes. "Still, it would've been nice."

"Yes," Isaac says, and the smile has mostly passed but is still there in his eyes. "I suppose it would have."

 

***

This picture is partly here because of the time Sports Night's risk-taking paid off, at least in terms of the fictional sports show. But more than that, I'd just like to remember that time Dana got secretly courted by SHIELD:

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gigantic thank you to Kael for all her help -- with this story, as well as the others, as well as all instances where I do my famous 'speedily circling beheaded poultry' impression.


End file.
